An Ino and Deidara love story
by feeeesh
Summary: Deidara thought he loved his art more than anything tell he meet her. Told about Deidara's history with Ino and told from Deidara's POV


**Feeeesh : HI GUYS! *smiles* been awhile! **

**Sasuke: Yeah. . . .**

**Feeeesh: Why are you here Sasuke-kun?* looks annoyed with Sasuke***

**Sasuke: I'm in this story right?**

**Feeeesh: No Deidara-kun is not you Sasuke-kun * still annoyed***

**Deidara: Yeah I'm in this on Uchiha un!**

**Ino: So am I **

**Feeeesh: On with story! OH and I don't own Naruto Kishimoto-sama does!**

* * *

**My name is Deidara. I'm in Akatsuki and love my art more than anything at least that's what I use to think.**

**----**_**flashback----**_

_**I walked Konoha alone looking at the shops. ' All the girls here aren't artistic I guess'.**_

_**I walked into a random shop and was surprised when I heard a girl's voice.**_

" _**Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop how may I help you?" The girl asked me smiling sweetly.**_

' _**S- she's like a piece of art ,she's really beautiful' I thought when her voice dragged me back.**_

" _**I'm Ino and you are?" She asked me quietly with her beautiful angelic voice.**_

" _**Deidara un," I replied and looked into her baby blue eyes with wonder.**_

_**After a few minutes we got to know each other and I fell in love**_

_**------end flashback-----**_

**That was only the first time I met her. The second time wasn't as special as when I looked into her eyes the first time but the second time was when I asked her to come with me to Akatsuki.**

**------**_**flashback------**_

" _**Ino un?" I asked the girl I loved.**_

" _**Yes Deidara-kun?" She asked me in that musical voice of hers.**_

" _**Would you come back with me to my village un," I said even though I was lying about the village part.**_

" _**Y- yes I would," Ino giggled to me.**_

_**I took an opportunity and leaned down to kiss her. Our lips meddled perfectly and I rubbed my tongue against her lips begging for entrance, which she allowed. I broke the kiss two minutes later both of us blushing a deep shade of red.**_

" _**Ino would you come with me if I told you if I was an Akatsuki un?" I asked quietly.**_

_**Ino nodded and I knew she loved me as I did her.**_

" _**Yes Deidara-kun I would," She responded.**_

_**-----end flashback-----**_

**Today was different though I knew I loved her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I left her a note in our room saying to met me outside.**

**---Outside---**

**I waited only five minutes before Ino came.**

" **You wanted to see me Deidara-kun?" Ino asked in her lovely voice.**

" **Yes Ino un," I said and got ready and kneeled down to my girlfriend of four months and asked her " Ino will you marry me un?"**

**Ino's eyes welled up with tears. I was starting to feel sad but what next shocked me (really really shocked me).**

" **Yes Deidara yes I will marry you," She said and I smiled the sweet smile I always gave her.**

**I put the ring on her finger and we took a walk for a little while.**

**-----Four months later-----**

" **Hi honey how was the meeting?" Ino asked.**

" **Boring but my mood changed now that I see you un," I said and rubbed her stomach where our child was.**

" **What are we going to name our little boy?" Ino asked. " Oh wait how about Dei honey?"**

" **Dei I like it even though it's close to my name un," I said smiling at my lovely wife.**

**---- Eight years later----**

" **Dei hurry up you'll be late for your training session with Itachi!" Ino called to the eight year old who wanted to become the most powerful ninja ever.**

" **Coming Mom!" Dei cried as he came out of his room and raced outside to meet Itachi.**

" **Be careful(un)," Ino and I said together and looked at each other and smiled.**

" **I never knew my life could be this good un," I said to beautiful wife.**

" **I never knew that either honey," Ino said.**

* * *

**Feeeesh: Yes I'm done but please, please, please review for me**

**Deidara: I'm glad I don't die un**

**Feeeesh& Ino: Of course NO ONE wants to die**

**Ino: She created the story too Deidara and she thinks you're awesome**

**Feeeesh: True you two are my most liked couple and characters**

**Ino& Deidara: Thank you(un)!**

**Feeeesh: Bye guys!**


End file.
